thebabyeinsteinfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Bach
Puppets # Bach the Rabbit # Nathan the Horse # Morris the Moose # Betsy the Cow # Misty the Mouse # Oinky the Pig # Gumbo the Duck # Knee Deep the Frog # Sudsy the Dog # Sugar the Cat # Roger the Rooster # Violet the Mouse # Julie the Sheep # Georgia the Giraffe # Mozart the Koala # Galileo the Kangaroo # Oliver the Octopus # Otto the Owl # Ryan the Rhino Kids # Aspen Clark # Sierra Clark # Evan Ryder # Hallee Thomas # Rufus Wainwright Composers # Johann Sebastian Bach Video Guide # Baby Bach # Cornelius the Dancing Chicken, Galileo and Betsy appears # Title Card # Machine Ball Factory and Kinetic Toys # Fire truck # Sierra, Nathan and Galileo plays with a blue shaker toy # Chicco Piano # Zylon dragon, Roger and Sugar # Lollipop Drum # Mouse in Cheese toy # Balloons # Brandenburg concerto no 4 (Wonderland Bear Band, Dickens Christmas Village, and Carolers) # Xylophone # Melody Harp # Blue Octopus, Georgia and Mozart toy # Robot toys have a parade # Sierra, Georgia and Nathan plays bongos # Jesu. Joy of man’s desiring (Top toy, Sun Pendulum, and Bubble blowing Bear (All 3 Toys replaced in 2004 by another top, a bubble blowing monkey, and another sun pendulum)) # Sierra, Nathan and Gumbo plays peek a boo with her parents # A saxophone toy # Giraffe toy plays peek a boo # Rufus plays a Trumpet Toy # Truck Bank # Plasma Ball, Blurz, Spinning Disco Ball, and Spinning Pendulum # Hallee tap dances # Cornelius the dancing chicken, Nathan and Betsy (replaced in 2004 by Rikki Rooster) # Aspen, Galileo and Knee Deep tells a chicken Joke # Dizzy Kitty, some Fish, and G.G. Giraffe # Sierra, Georgia and Knee Deep wears sunglasses # Dinosaur Egg, Gumbo and Violet puppet # Farm Pounder Barnyard Friends by Chicco # Snowy Owl, Misty and Sudsy puppet # Accordion # Lava Lamp (Music: Air by Bach) # Ukulele # Ferris Wheel by Skyling, Magic clock by Funline Merchindise (replaced in 2004 by Dominoes) and Jumping Dog # Evan, Nathan and Betsy bows his head # Pop Up Animals, Hoberman Sphere, and Whoozit # Finale (Music: Goldberg Suite by Bach) # Aspen Otto, Oinky, Julie, Morris, Oliver, Violet, Bach and Bard says “Please don’t film me ever again, i’m Not a star anymore!” # Credits (Music: Minuet in G by Bach) # A Red Car Toy # Toy Chest Trivia # Sone Toys in this video are included in the Baby Webster flash cards # all the music from this video are found in the Baby Bach Cd And cassette # this video includes the most sound effects # This Video’s Music is different from Baby Mozart, due to the fact that Family Home Entertainment hasn’t buyed BE yet # The recoding of Brandenburg Concerto No. 4 was later used for Yo Gabba Gabba episode “Feel Better, Muno” for a Madrigal Numbers segment with Isaac and Logan. Category:Videos Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:1998 Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2007